


hold my hands and pull me through (the flowers)

by paladarns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and keith is so smitten, and they help their old lady neighbor, farmer au, its a farmer au, theyre so in love, yes you heard correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladarns/pseuds/paladarns
Summary: Keith and Lance are good neighbors.or an extremely short and fluffy self indulgent one shot about cooking and farming
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 59





	hold my hands and pull me through (the flowers)

The sun beams down as the cicadas buzz all around him. He brings a hand to his neck and promptly swipes beads of sweat away. He takes his other dirty glove off and looks up from his new patch of tomatoes, throwing his gloves away from him and standing up.  Lance strokes a hand through his soaked hair before looking to his left, narrowing his eyes. 

He watches Keith stumble out the door of the old, creaky cabin into the heat and lean over to water various plants on Ms. Darmin's porch. He occasionally wipes his hand on his pants to wipe away the sweat, until he eventually sets down the watering pot.

He stands up straight, reaching up and stretching his arms, and looks over to catch eyes with Lance. He lowers his arms and smiles a little. Lance raises his arm to wave as Keith picks up the watering pot and walks back into the house, cracking the door behind him. 

Lance slips his gardener hat on from where it was hanging around his neck and turns to tend back to his plants before he sees Keith jogging back out of the house into the fields, slipping on his gloves on the way. He weaves through the various vegetables until he lands right in front of Lance. 

"What are you doing?" Lance eyes Keith as he leans over to examine a matured bush of tomatoes. Keith hums a little before taking shears out of his apron pocket and clipping a tomato from its vine.

"What does it look like?"

Lance rolls his eyes and bends down as well to be level with Keith, arms on his knees. Keith glances up and chuckles, "I'm making soup, I need tomatoes."

Lance takes the shears from Keith's hands, with light protesting, and cuts all the ripened tomatoes from the vine. 

"You could have just asked me to bring you some. And since when did you start cooking?"

"Since Ms. Darmin taught me. She had me inside, organizing her recipes as she cooked and instructed as if I were listening. My eye got caught on one recipe and she told me I could keep it. Plus, I wanted to see you," Keith looks up to gaze back into Lance's eyes, Lance's grin growing. 

Lance leans forward and Keith meets him halfway, lips combining. The kiss is soft and quick, but it left them feeling as if their hearts would burst.

Lance feels his neck heat up before he goes back to cutting the tomatoes. He picks each tomato and drops it in Keith's apron. Keith slowly stands up from his knees, carefully holding the tomatoes in the bowl of apron he created, and walks through the field with Lance following close behind. 

The sun disappears more by each second as Keith and Lance walk into the cabin, the temperature dropping as the sun goes down. 

Keith waddles over to the kitchen counter before promptly plopping down his bundle of tomatoes onto the counter. He straightens out his apron before rolling up his sleeves to turn on the water. He passes the tomatoes through the water and then drops them into the bowl next to him. 

Lance peels his hat off of his head, the sweat still clinging to his hair, and taking a moment to hang it safely on the coat rack rather than the table because Lance knows how much Ms. Darmin hates anything other than food and utensils on her table.

Lance takes a washed tomato in his hand, twirls it around in his fingers before taking a knife and mincing the flesh. Keith hums a small, unfamiliar tune, which Lance reciprocates with a hum more recognizable and intricate. 

Lance glances over as Keith lifts the large pot of soup from the back of the stove closer to him, opening the lid and peeking inside quietly. He picks up a spoon and mixes the substance before gesturing at Lance to come forward.

"Come dump the tomatoes in here," Keith guides Lance's hands and helps him brush the diced tomato seeds from the wooden cutting board. 

"You should have washed your hands before cooking," Keith grimaces at the dirt from underneath Lance's nails, setting the wooden board down and holding Lance's long fingers between Keith's short stubs of fingers and examining them.

"The dirt will dissolve away in the soup," Lance chuckles before slightly pulling away and pushing their hands to hold onto each other. 

"It's still gross," but Keith doesn't let go. Keith peers into Lance’s eyes, before the timer starts beeping that the soup is ready. Keith reluctantly slips his hand from Lance’s grasp and goes back to stirring the soup. 

Lance passes him 3 bowls, all decorated carefully with small painted pink and purple flowers around the edge of the bowl, and Keith ladles some soup into each bowl. Lance takes a bowl as he passes one and places each bowl filled with soup onto the dining room table. Keith wipes his hands on his apron and closes the lid to the pot, and rings the bell right by the door. 

“Ms. Darmin! Dinner’s ready!” Keith calls, ringing the bell only a few more times before he hears Ms. Darmin’s small grumbles and steps as she wakes up from her evening nap. Keith walks back to the dining table, where Lance has set up 3 spoons and forks around each bowl.

Keith takes the seat at the head of the table while Lance takes a seat to the right of him. Lance watches Ms. Darmin waddle around the corner, her shaking dark fingers reaching to grab the chair. 

Keith quickly pushes out her chair for her, and she promptly sits down. Keith picks up her spoon for her and places it in her hand, “There you go Ms. D. It’s nice and hot.” 

Ms. Darmin slips on her glasses and uses her spoon to push around the soup, inspecting it. 

“I thought you were going to make the clam chowder like I showed you?” Her voice accusing, but Keith only shook his head and simply said, “I changed my mind.” 

All three of them eat in silence until 8 in the evening, and Lance and Keith pick up all the bowls to wash up before leaving to their own ranch. Lance slips his right hand into Keith’s as they walk down the block while his other hand carries the container of soup Keith made.

“We made all that soup and Ms. Darmin only gives us this much?” Lance lifts the container to his face to peer at the roughly 5 cups of soup there in the container. 

“We? All you did was mince tomatoes,” Keith defends. Lance snaps his head to Keith and retorts, “Yeah, but the tomatoes were the best part, so I should get at least that much credit.”

Keith chuckles, before turning his head to kiss Lance’s shoulder softly, then resting his head against it. The dirt under their boots crunch as they walk the path back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> i made this SOO long ago, maybe two years ago? i just decided to reread it again looking through my notes, and i thought i might as well post it. it’s short but it might be my cottagecore dreams
> 
> also my tumblr is karkatsuki.tumblr.com


End file.
